The present invention relates to an ink dust remover for use in an ink jet system printer.
In general, in ink jet system printers of types known in the art, charged ink droplets are emitted from a nozzle toward a recording paper. The charged ink droplets are then selectively deflected in response to signals corresponding to the information to be printed as the charged droplets pass through appropriate deflection means. The selectively deflected ink droplets are deposited on the recording paper in order to record desired symbols, as is known in the art. The ink droplets impinging upon the recording paper are travelling at very high speeds. Accordingly, upon impact small particles break off from the ink droplets and diffuse in various directions. These small particles which break off from the droplets are collectively referred to as ink dust. THe particles of ink dust bear the same charge as the droplet from which they originate. Accordingly, the ink dust bears a charge and tends to be attracted toward the deflection plates of the system deflection means, which are biased with opposite polarities from the dust. Hence, the ink dust becomes attached to the plates of the deflection means, which may cause the system to operate erroneously or break down, since the insulation of the unit can not be maintained.